our song
by sesshomaru's wifey
Summary: Kiba meets this Youkai Girl and eventually Falls in love with her.based on the song by taylor swift. the prequel is up if you got lost with this one. KibaXOC a slight INU/Naru/Bleach crossover


Our Song (kiba x oc)

**An: this is my first fanfic soo be crucial. **

Kiba and yukki were sitting in his car listening to the radio while driving down the streets of konoha. Yukki had her long silver hair flowing behind her. Suddenly she looked out the window and lowered the radio. "What's wrong Doll-face?" kiba asked as he parked the car in a flower field. "Nothing, I was just thinking 'bout how we don't have a song." He smiled and led her into the field and took out his guitar. he said " Our song is a slamming screen door, sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window, when were on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your momma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh," their 1st date and he was thinking, man I didn't kiss her when I should have. She looked at her phone and it read **10:00. **She panicked, kissed him on the cheek, and ran to her house. After she sneaked up stairs she asked Kami if he could play that moment again. Then she fell asleep dreaming about her favorite dog-Nin.

(Time Skip – 2 years)

Yukki was coming home from a mission with Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji. Their mission went well but, with minor technicalities because of a few rouge nin. She looked at her phone and it said midnight and she knew kiba would be asleep. She was walking twards their bed when she saw 101 roses in the living room and a note that said …

Yukki,

I know that I will probably be asleep when you read this but, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me and be my Mate?

- Kiba

She Ran upstairs and kissed him soo hard he woke up. She said yes about 20 times before he kissed her again. The next day her soon to be mother - in – law dropped by with akamaru cause he stayed their that night cause things happened that night. She congratulated the two and dragged Yukki out of the house to meet Hana at the Dress store. They picked put a beautiful blue wedding kimono. She gave Tsume the list of her brides' maids and it went like this…

Maid of Honor: Yamanaka, Ino

Brides' maids: Haruno Sakura, Hyugga Hinata, Inuzuka Hana, Temari and Ten-Ten.

So Tsume picked out the brides' maids outfits for her daughter and the other girls and they picked out lavender for the girls. They decided on a small wedding with close family and friends were invited. Yukki's father died before she was born and her mother died 1 year ago, so they decided that since she was on the team with Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sai, that Kakashi would walk her down the isle. Their florists were the Yamanaka's and Sakura would do Yukki's hair and make-up.

(Time Skip – day of the wedding)

The sakura trees bloomed today and everyone was getting ready. In the dressing room, Yukki was a little nervous, but Ino said "if he loves you like I know he loves you, then you have nothing to worry about snow-flake" smiling "yeah, your right ino-pig I'm glad I made you my maid of honor." "You should be", Ino said smiling. The wedding march started and after a few minutes Ino walked down. Then Kakashi walked down the alter where their Hokage and Kiba Waited for the lovely Bride. Kakashi lifted the veil and handed his student to Kiba. He was smiling a true happy smile and so was she. Naruto asked kiba "do you Kiba Inuzuka take this woman as your wife to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" ha smiled and said "I do forever and always". "And do you Yukki Tanaka take this man as your husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" she smiled at kiba and said " Forever and Always" Naruto smiled at the couple and said " Kiba you may now kiss my Teammate". Kiba smiled at the Knuckleheaded Hokage and kissed Yukki. "By the power vested in me as the Hokage of Konohagakure, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka Lord and Lady of The Northern Lands." Many People were Shocked that Yukki was the lady of the northern lands but, the only people that knew where her friends, Kakashi, Kiba and Tsunade (when she was Hokage). They proceeded down the isle and everyone bowed until yukki said "please there is no need to bow, we are all friends here" the people all smiled and they went to the party. Yukki told kiba when they got their " come on I want to see my sister and her mate you will love them" " okay babe" " Kiba you know My sister Sonya and her Mate Sesshomaru But, They are our neighboring lords of the west" " It is a pleasure to know that information" They smiled and Sonya said " I want to be an aunt some time soon" Yukki Blushed and kiba said " well I can't promise that it will be soon but I will try"

(Time Skip – 2 years)

I remember our anniversary and when I told Kiba that he married into a family of wolf and dog demons he smiled and said that he could care less about what I was and I was happy. I also remember the day I told him I was pregnant and he said "it's 'bout time I got you knocked up" the way he said it got me angry and I chased his ass around konoha until he apologized. I told him I would meet him at the house because I had to tell the girls the good news. Ino was yelling cause she said our kids would have cute little puppy ears and a tail. Ino and the other girls were the only ones I told about me being a wolf demon. Sakura said that I should have told Naruto because it would make him feel normal because of the Kyubbi in his gut. Then that day I told him that Kyubbi was a friend of the Family that also went by the name Shippo. Naruto being Naruto bear hugged me and I told him "watch it you'll hurt the pup" he raised an eyebrow and I sighed "a pup is what Inu and Ookami youkai call babies, Naruto." He smiled and hugged me a little gentler this time. He told me that he was seeing Hinata finally and I told him that I knew already because I talked to the girls before. Being In my condition he went into Hokage mode and told me that I would be taken off the mission roster until the baby was born. I smiled at how serious he could become in a matter of seconds. He also said that he would escort me home because I looked tired. I declined and remembered that I chased my husband around konoha that day and I said I would call akamaru to come get me. He smiled and I whistled and a white blur stopped. I got on akamaru's back and we were on our way back home.

(Time skip – 9 months later kiba's p.o.v)

We were in the hospital and I heard two little cries. Tsunade said I had to wait outside until the pups were born. Sonya, Sesshomaru, Ino and Shikamaru were there waiting with me. Ino and Shikamaru were there because Yukki decided to make her Best Friends the pups' godparents. The pups were one boy and one girl. They decided their names should be Renji and Eri. They were the spitting images of their parents. Renji looked exactly like Kiba and Eri looked exactly like Yukki. The twins weren't hanyo which troubled their uncle very much but he got smacked upside the head for that comment. Everyone lived a happy life and that's all that matters.

Owari -

**Disclaimer:**

**Things I don't own:**

**Kiba and other Naruto characters – misashi kishimoto**

**Sesshomaru and other Inuyasha characters – Rumiko Takahashi**

**Lyrics to Our Song – Taylor Swift**

**Name of Renji– Idk**

**AN: if ya don't like my story, tuff shit but I ya liked it comment me or review me and tell me how I can make it better in any way. Or just give me suggestions about other stories and characters that you want to be in them. I'm up for any ideas 'cept Yaoi. I'm totally cool with gay people and all but I can't write about it. It's one of the many problems I my friend and co-writer Sari will help me do yaoi. PLEASE REVIEW. Love ya lots. **

**SESSHOMARU'SWIFEY and ACE_PROSECUTOR_SARI**


End file.
